Ellis Chapman
|played by = Asan N'Jie (2018-2019) Aaron Anthony (2019 to present) }}Ellis Chapman is the son of Jessie Dingle and Al Chapman, and is the brother of Billy Fletcher. Biography 2018-: Arrival and meeting Victoria Ellis arrived in the village in September 2018, meeting Victoria Barton in The Woolpack after the pair met each other online via a dating app. Victoria bored Ellis with her talking about her estranged husband Adam Barton, and Ellis ended flirting with an old friend's sister. This resulted in a fight between Ellis and Victoria's friend Matty Barton, which was broken up by Matty's mother Moira Dingle. Ellis surprised his mother, Jessie Grant, with a visit to the village, and Victoria was shocked to discover Ellis is Jessie's son. Ellis revealed he has decided to drop out of university as he's decided he doesn't want to be a PE teacher - she wanted him to be one. Jessie's boyfriend Marlon Dingle offered Ellis his spare room, and Ellis moved into Tall Trees Cottage. Ellis took a liking to Marlon, especially after discovering Marlon's love for video games. Ellis told his mother that if their relationship was to work, she would have to tell him about Billy Fletcher, her eldest son who was serving a prison sentence. Jessie refused and tried to get Ellis to not tell Marlon, but Marlon walked in on their argument before Ellis revealed all. Marlon wasn't troubled by the news however Ellis was fuming to discover Billy was up for parole, and this caused a major row between mother and son. However, after a heart to heart, they made up. Ellis began to develop feelings for Victoria and asked her out, to which she agreed. When Victoria discovered Adam had moved on, she decided to do the same and started a proper relationship with Ellis. Ellis's brother Billy Fletcher arrives in the village on Christmas Day, at Marlon and Jessie's wedding. Ellis is angry at his brother's arrival and threatens to expose his pasts to everyone. In January 2019, Victoria thinks she might be pregnant with Ellis's baby but the test came back negative, which was a delight to Ellis and this upset Victoria. Ellis hatches up a plan to get rid of Billy once and for all and decides to goad him about their mother loving Marlon more than Billy's dad and this leads to Billy punching Ellis. As Billy punched Ellis, Jessie watched as per Ellis plan. Ellis went to the police after Robert convinced him that Billy and Victoria were dating behind his back. Jessie was forced to decide between her sons and chooses to defend Billy, which makes Ellis disown both of them and move out. On Valentine's Day, Ellis cooked Victoria a meal and wanted to become a proper couple with Victoria. Victoria declines and leaves, leaving Ellis heartbroken. Later, Ellis goes to the pub and he sees Billy and Victoria speaking together and kicks off. He follows Billy into the toilets and he punches Billy which leads to a tussle and Ellis steals Billy's keys to the van. Billy realises Ellis took the and Ellis tries to run over Billy but swerves at the last second. Victoria dumps Ellis and Jessie disowns both sons. Billy and Ellis later made up and decided to put the past behind them, going into a personal trainer business together. However, in April 2019, one of Billy's old accomplices Max Garrick turned up and pressured Billy into doing a job. Ellis found out what his brother was up to and stoped him which lead Max to going after Billy. Ellis then decides not to go into business with Billy anymore. In late April 2019, Ellis goes on the big night out with a load of the other villagers in hopes of getting back with Victoria. When Ellis goes to the toilet, he sees Max behind him through the mirror and tries to walk away but Max goes for him. Luckily he is saved by Aaron and Robert but Billy, who got a text from Max with a picture of Ellis came to the club to save him but instead Ellis has a go at him and walked off. Ellis later met up with a girl and helped her get her stuff from inside the club as the fire alarm went off and they started flirting. After getting out of the building they kissed in an alley but she soon had to leave, making an excuse about her brother being overprotective. Billy got a hold of Ellis and they talked but Ellis was snuck upon and stabbed by Riley's brothers, who is the person that Billy beat up and went to prison for. Billy found Ellis but when he realised he had been stabbed using his knife he ran off after calling an ambulance. He ended up in hospital but luckily recovered. A few weeks later, Ellis was going to go to the police station to check some CCTV footage from the club but Billy tried to talk him out of it. Aaron took Ellis to the police station and on the way they saw Billy walking and Billy told the truth of what happened at the club and how it was his fault. Ellis was first angry but later forgave his brother and the disposed of the knife together. However, Ellis started to have panic attacks about the stabbing. One day, while he is in the pub with Belle Dingle he gets a text from Max which leads to him having a panic attack. He goes to Talls Tree Cottage, when he hears an intruder at the door. Ellis arms himself with a rolling pin and knocks Marlon out cold. Marlon soon wakes up and Ellis agrees he is going to get help and soon discovers he is suffering from PTSD. Quotes "How you doing, you alright? Ooh, you look great." - First line, to Victoria Barton See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2018 debuts Category:Residents of Tall Trees Cottage Category:Grant family Category:Residents of Flat 2, Mill Cottage Category:Current characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Hawksford Outdoor Pursuits employees